


liability

by TolkienGirl



Category: Korean Drama, 힘쎈여자 도봉순 | Strong Woman Do Bong Soon
Genre: F/M, I just love them a lot OK, Non-Linear Narrative, Unrequited Love, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/pseuds/TolkienGirl
Summary: The truth is, he doesn't want her to be only a star.





	

Someday, he tells himself, he’ll find the girl who stopped the bus with one hand.

 

He is a genius, but mostly that just means he’s always bored. It’s easier to spend money than to spend moments; it’s easier to hide behind rumors than to let himself be seen.

He thought it would be easier to hire her as his bodyguard than to—

Well, that’s the trouble. He doesn’t know exactly. He only knows Do Bong Soon has been anything but easy.

 

He made his prison a paradise, a secret lair with galaxies hiding in the dark. It’s the kind of self-defense they don’t teach on a mat. He’s rich enough to answer every question, isn’t he?

Quick enough to run from every hurt.

Wise enough to make stars out of the people he can’t have.

But the truth is, he doesn’t want _her_ to be only a star.

Stars are too far away.

 

In Gook Doo is the constant interruption to his plans. He’s never had to be jealous, but what else is he supposed to be when Bong Soon’s eyes soften at the very mention of what, to Min Hyuk, might as well be the Grim Reaper?

(Bong Soon’s eyes rarely soften for him.)

 

Maybe he shouldn’t have hope. And maybe he shouldn’t love the way she smiles, even when her smiles aren’t for him. Maybe he should know better.

He has a genius IQ and a successful gaming empire and an empty house.

Had. He _had_ an empty house.

Even when she’s not there, the chopstick stabbed through the countertop twists his lips upwards. He’ll tease her to draw her out; he loves when she’s angry and he loves when she rolls her eyes and cooks a feast for him anyway, because her anger is better than nothing. He wants to be in her thoughts.

 

He only realizes that he’s been lonely all this time, all this long time, when he drives away from the walnut shop, and she’s not in the seat next to him, arms folded, glaring stormily.

She curses him under her breath, but she saves him time and again.

He falls for her without saying so, and doesn’t know where this ends.

(He prays it doesn’t have to.)

 

Maybe it’s love. Maybe it shouldn’t be.

Someday, he tells himself, he’ll find a way to keep the girl who stopped his heart with one look.


End file.
